Yolanda and Chris: How NOT to Make a Guy Fall for You
by Wynn-J
Summary: It's an art really. I've been managing to screw up since Christmas of last year. But not this time, nope. I, Yolanda Parker, have got a plan - which admitably sucks. M.Y.T.H.S. One-Shot, Yolanda's POV. Second Book in MYTHS Trilogy coming soon! R


**Yolanda and Chris: How NOT To Make a Guy Fall For You**

**By: Wynn-J**

* * *

_Before you read, I will tell you two interesting facts:_

_One: This one shot, along with the others, will be in the POV of the actual MYTH girls as an apology for the second book, Fables, coming out later than I'd hoped for._

_Two: This is only the first out of three or four one shots coming out surrounding MYTHS. To vote on the next one, go on my poll! Thank's for reading!_

* * *

"Where is it?" I screamed at Ellie from her bed room door. She pulled off the head phones from her blonde head and stared at me. Most girls prayed for a little sister and to be completely honest, I did too once.

But I had been cursed with one through marrage only a few months ago and she was a pain in the ass.

"I have no idea what you're referring to, Yolanda." Ellie said in that smile which meant that she _totally_ did. "You're going to have to explain."

I was so angry I was speaking out of clentched teeth. "My earrings. The red butterflies."

"Red butterflies…" Ellie pretended to ponder over it, as if she'd never heard the words used together. For an eight year old, she was insufferable. Sometimes I just wanted to use my powers on her, if only to freak her out.

Maybe then she'd stay out of my room.

"They were on my dresser, _littereally_, an hour ago."

"Well then maybe you should check there. The drawers, maybe even the floor around it?" She supplied. She had a magazine in her hand and was twirling her hair. She was a little brat which was known ever since I caught her pouring one of my V8 juices down the kitchen sink after she'd _stolen it_ from the about it only made me angrier.

"You know what?" I said, not wanting to deal with her anymore. "Forget it. I don't even care any-." Just then she'd twirled her hair high, releaving her ear and the red, glinting butterfly beneath it. "I oughta…"

I swung at her, reaching for my earrigns and do you know what she did? Screamed bloody murder, as if _I_ was the one in the wrong. She weasled her way past me and booked it down the hall to the stairs where she slid down the railing.

I chased after her, my feet pounding down the stairs. My father looked quizzally from the kitchen.

"What are you two-."

"SHE STOLE IT!" I screamed before Ellie could start with her usual lies.

She only scrunched up her nose at me. "I did not! Yolanda tried to hit me!"

"Yolanda!" My father scoulded.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "But she-."

"You do _not_ put your hands on anyone in this house. Do you understand." I sent a glare down at my side where Ellie stood, a fake tear sliding down her face. I rolled my eyes. "Yolanda!"

"I understand, God!" I huffed. Ellie turned and stuck out her tongue at me. "Can I at least get my earrings? They match my outfit."

"I don't know," Ellie shook her head at my ensamble. "You'd look better if you put a paper bag over your head." When I made a grab for her the twerp dashed up the stairs and I looked after her with a scowl before marching to the door.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

I stopped at the mirror beside the door, trying to fix the hat over my brown hair. It was January, the snow plowing into the ground like I don't know what. The brown curls were fine, it was just me trying to decide on the hat.

If I titlted it to the right, did that say 'sexy' or 'childish'?

"Just, you know, the Lair's place across the street."

My father's eyes bugged. The Lair's house was kind of run down, obviously lacking in the money department. Which isn't a bad thing! Chris Ramento lives there now and he's not too shabby.

"I thought you said that was the worst house on the block and you'd never be caught looking at it?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. There was no way I'd said that. He'd probably just misunderstood me. When I told this to him he only shook his head and went back to the kitchen. "Okay…"

I smiled and opened the door, making my way into the snow.

* * *

Everyone was preoccupied, which wasn't nessisarily a bad thing. I mean, the girls and I were trying to find out if we could trust the sdults anymore, Irma and Hay Lin were whispering in corners and no one really had time to notice how much of a rut Chris was in.

You see, he felt, like, _really_ bad when Selena left. _I_ didn't even notice at first because I was too busy trying to, you know, be me which is actually a lot of work. Do you know how hard it is to look like this everyday? But nevermind that, I'm getting off topic.

So, anyways, Chris was basically the head of the Finding Selena department. He tried piecing together the last time any of us saw her.

I always told him, the girls and I last saw her just before fall Break last year, when Brooke (the bitch) borke our heart and tayler and Selena had this big argument that was actually kind of entertainign to watch.

But he's determined there must be more. He says we should have gotten word that she was okay by now but since we haven't, something must most definitely be wrong.

"I mean, Selena was last seen with Demetrius, Brooke, and bre, right?"

"And Riley." I reminded, thinking of the admitably good looking boy who Selena had become close with. Wait, wasn't he the spy? Trader! _Not cool_, Selena. Not cool.

"Yeah," Chris said, looking quite angry if I do say so myself. "_Riley_."

"It was when we all got knocked out. You know, the heart breakign an all."

"Yeah," Chis agreed. Then, his blue eyes wideened. "You don't think she's still out cold right?"

"What?" I yelled. "No way! I mean, if she was they definitely would've contacted us by now. Besides, whenever we got the new heart our powers were completely restored." Getting the heart back was still one of my worse memories - all the dead bodies really made for some _horrific_ nightmares. "She awake."

"If she's awake how come she isn't talking to any of us?" Chis asked, not for the first time. It seemed we always got to this part and then we'd stop. Someone would interupt us or I simply couldn't find an answer. But today, I said,

"I'm sorry." And I was surprised because I actually meant it. There was a surplus amount of times where I didn't but still said it to at least come across as trying.

"For what?" Chris asked, looking up at me with his dark blue eyes, so dark they almost weren't even blue, kind of black almost if that was possible. They were so easy to get lost in I had to shake my head to snap out of it.

"We both know I was terrible to her. I mean, ever since we were kids, I would never stand up for her when the other kids in the neighborhood made fun of her clothes or hair. Eventually I just became one of them."

I could see Chris was getting angry like he usually did when he learned something else about how Selena was treated before he came into her life. He'd told me once about how bad he felt that he was never there- that he'd never found her and Irma earlier.

"I was jealous of her, you know." At that, the anger was replaced with curiousity. Even I had no idea where I was going with this but once again, I was shocked by how true it was. "I mean, in elementary school, her and Tayler were the weird kids. No one ever talked to them so they talked to eachother and we just made fun of the, but she never backed down.

"Tayler had. I mean, that's obvious since we all know what happened in fifth grade between the two of them but after that, Selena still came to school. She still smiled- still _tried_. I would've never done that. Even when Brooke used her powers to kick me off the Raiders, I never stood up against her. I really regret it."

Chris was staring at me, not speaking. It was making me uncomfortable. You can't just say a big speech like that and get no response. "Well?" I asked. "Say something."

"Do you think she'll come back? Ever?"

"She _has_ to." I assured. Chris looked at me. "Where else is she going to go? Meridian?"

Chris's eyes widened. "You don't think…"

"No." I shook my head even though the idea was still there. "No way! She's like a Meridian's Most Wanted, she'd be found out easily."

"But she's got friends."

"Which would make it harder to hide!" I pointed out. Chris formed a smile.

"Unless she has a place."

"A place? What place? What do I not know?" Chris only smiled wider and lended me a hand to pull my up from my spot on the carpet.

"Come on. We're going to Meridian."

* * *

It was an old cabin right in the middle of nowheres-ville. Apparently, that was where Selena had gone with Chris when they'd first escaped the palace after she'd jumped in the portal after him all those months ago.

Chris pushed open the door, lookeing around quickly. He searched rooms and halls but there was no sign of life anywhere. While he searched I looked around the first room, the kitchen.

The table was wood, splintered and dangerous. The chairs were too short for it.

There were cabinets and drawers, the handles a curved, fine metel, though rusted. When Chris had come back into the kitchen, he was somber, clearly finding no evidence of life.

"Did you live here?" I asked, sitting at one of the short chairs. Chris looked up through his deep brown hair.

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

"No." I waited for him to elaborate, giving him wide eyes. He exhaled and grabbed the chair across from me. "Drakkton rasied me like a son," They had the weirdest names in Meridian. "And I thought I was his son until he told me otherwise. That's when I started my search for Selena and my mom. One day I went out to the commons place, it's the village on the other side of the way, to ask about Earth and if any one had ran there after the second rebellion. When I came back, he was gone. Later, I found out he was dead."

Despite myself, I asked, "Who killed him?"

Chris disn't hesitate though. "King Meraily. Riley's father."

"You knew Riley from before he came to Earth to spy on us?"

"I knew _of_ him. No one had ever seen him or his brother."

"Brother." I remarked. "There's two of them."

"The oldest one, Finn, he wanted me to join their army, help keep the people of Meridian 'in their place' but I couldn't. Not when I knew they'd killed the only family I'd ever had."

Not wanting to hear anymore I shook my head. "You can stop." Chris looked up at me from his fiddling hands. "I didn't know…I didn't know all that happened."

"No one does." Chris shrugged. "I wanted to tell Selena, but if she ever even found out I was her brother in the wrong way then, well, you know what happened. She lost control of her powers- went crazy." He looked down at his hands, the corner of his lips turning down in a frown.

I huffed and reached out a hand to comfort him before stopping half way and resting it on the table.

"Look," I said. "I can see how it's really easy to blame yourself for this but it's not your fault. Not really. If anyone made Selena go beserk it was me. We both know that."

Chris looked up at me. "I guess we aren't nice people."

I glared. "I'm _nice_." That made him smile and, even though I was glad to see it, it shouldn't have. I was being serious! "I am!"

* * *

When we got back to his house Irma still wasn't there yet. Chris was looking better but I could tell he still felt dejected by the way his shoulders hunched and he kept his head down. He sat on the couch and I made a move to sit next to him. And then scoot a little closer. A girl can try, right?

"I have a question." Chris said suddenly. Perking up now that he was in the mood to talk, I smiled and faced him.

"I have an answer." I said back.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I frowned. "You weren't like this…you know…before."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, trying to seem as if I didn't care less but I didn't think it was working. "As if. I was always this nice to you."

"No, you just kept flirting and being…weird."

My face was stuck in a permanent frown as I glared. "Weird?"

"All Earth girls are weird." Chris explained.

"And so are Meridian boys." I snapped. When we didn't say anything else he spoke again.

"You haven't kissed me since New Years."

"I know." More silence.

"Well, thanks. For helping me with Selena."

"You're welcome." I nodded, as if this was what I'd been after all along and stood. "Later." I said. This was how these things usually ended. I'd come over, we'd chat about Selena, have an awkward moment where the tension was so thick I choked on it and then I'd leave.

He never walked me to the door but this time he did. He opened the door and I opened my mouth, trying to get something out. It's amazing how I'd never managed to freeze in all the other moments of my life but at this particular time when I need words most, they completely die on me. Closing my mouth, I shrugged and I felt my eyes bug out without meaning to do it myself.

_Loser._ I thought. _I'm such a loser._

But Chris kissed me anyways, my loserness be damned. It was nothing, not a peck, but not like some full make out either that I used to do with Derik behind the bleachers before we broke up. This one felt like it _meant_ something. I could tell by the way my cheeks got hot even with the snow outside.

Chris kissed slower than Derik, like he was actually trying to get a message across with the whole thing which made it seem more important. It wasn't just a kiss, it was a secret, shared by both of us that not another sould would hear. My toes curled so tight they turned numb, or maybe it was because the door was open and snow was blowing it.

When Chris leaned back, his eyes were brighter and I could see that there was a dark ring of black around his blue irises and that he had a couple freckles on his nose that were hard to see from far away.

Chris looked about as stupid as I assumed I did so I just stood there, not wanting to ruin the moment but mostly just hoping he'd kiss me again. He didn't but he did say something that made my heart flutter.

"Are you gonna come over again tommorow?"

I didn't do anything for a moment but then I snapped to attention. I nodded feircely and felt myself blush hardder than I already was. "Yes, right. Totally."

"Cool." Chris said, the word coming out with his exhailing breath. I smiled and waved before making my way back to my house down the street.

When I got back home, my dad was in the kitchen still, Danielle there with him this time. They were laughing and I even saw them kiss and guess what- it didn't freak me out like it usually did! I really was getting nicer.

Still, this wasn't truly proven until I went into my room and saw on the dresser, seemingly right where I left them, were my red butterfly earrings. Sighing, I picked them up and turned them over in my hand before walkign down the hall and knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" Ellie asked, not exactly harsh but I wouldn't blame her if she was. She'd probably gotten in trouble fore her little act all those hours ago just like me. Holding out my hand I gave her the earrings.

"Here." I said. She stared at them for what felt like forever, her eyes bouncing from me to the earring, to me again and then back to the earrings. "Are you just going to stand there? _Take them_."

She snatched them away and the door slammed in my face, so hard my hair blew back. I jumped a little and just before I could turn around, it opened again.

Ellie rushed out, wrapped her arms around my waist and said, "Thank you!" before dashing back into her room, the door slamming again.

I returned back to my room and lay on my bed until decideing I was being too dramatic and tuurnign on the TV. But my mind still wandered back over to the Lair House, where Chris was.

And where I would be tommorow morning.

* * *

**The first of four one-shots! Hopefully these will make any MYTHS reader happy until the second book. Seriously, thank you so much for reading! You guys are the best!**


End file.
